Destinations
by Smokestep
Summary: Cheers, we've made it! And now, with this destination reached, we set a new one as our metaphorical map of adventures spreads ever further . . . and, sitting here with you, I know we'll make it. An end always marks a beginning, and this is no exception.


**Destinations**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or lyrics present in this story.

"_We stay up late and draw the lines to every constellation._

_We live with all our sorrows tied to age and separation._

_These are the days of love and life; these are our expectations._

_We stay up late to live tonight; this is our destination."_

- _"__Destination__"_ by Imagine Dragons

* * *

**December 31, 11:51 P.M.**

This is – quite literally – the first time Tails has been falsely awoken by the nightly wake-up-call that he never asked for. The worst part? He couldn't fall back asleep since alarm clocks of the blue hedgehog variety sadly never have a snooze option built-in; the iron will and pesky stubbornness, however, well make up for it . . . possibly a little _too _much.

But that's common sense; the only part that baffles the now-aggravated fox is _why _he's awake well after eleven!There was absolutely no reason for Sonic to barge into his room, and promptly drag him out of his bed – with _much_ protest on his behalf. After much struggling and complaining, Tails eventually settled down and let his surrogate older brother heave him into whatever kamikaze scheme Sonic had planned this time, albeit begrudgingly.

**December 31, 11:55 P.M.**

He doubted there could be much to do at almost-midnight, not that the blue hedgehog ever followed the logical things known as 'time zones'. However, after the lecture Sonic sternly narrated to him in his rare 'older brother' manner, its primary point being that Tails wasn't getting enough sleep, it's doubtful that he would turn right back on his words not even a week after; there had to be some unseen rhyme or reason to his hypocritical actions.

Except there was none. No destructive robot Sonic couldn't handle on his own, no Amy that needed to be distracted, no floating island inevitably falling, no exasperated fox about to tackle a blue hedgehog and demand wh- . . . no, wait, scratch that last one. . .

Because unless there is some amazing thing that's supposed to take place on his rooftop this very moment, that last wish is soon to be fulfilled. And considering that Sonic left him, _ditched _him as he went back inside for who-knows-what, Tails had a right mind to believe he's been fooled, on the receiving end of a prank no less.

And it didn't help his nerves when Sonic kept repeating the phrase "Just wait and see" in response to the past five instances of Tails questioning why they were awake, or, more specifically, what was _so_ important that it couldn't wait until morning.

**December 31, 11:58 P.M.**

A few minutes later, the blue hedgehog returned, seemingly unfazed by the oh-so-welcoming glare sent his way as he handed one of two steaming-hot coffee mugs to Tails. _Hot chocolate_, his automatic sensory processors filled in the blank when his still-groggy mind couldn't. _With a hint of a surprising, yet not unwelcome, flavoring. _

"Did you put mint in this?" the fox quietly asked as he sipped a little, relishing in the sudden spread of warmth throughout his body; he may have had a thick blanket wrapped around himself as well as his twin tails, but the winter breezes _still _broke through his defenses and chilled him to the bone. Having another heat outlet that worked _internally _was nice . . .

"Mhm," Sonic murmured, his voice slightly-muffled as he downed a little of his own hot beverage. "Thought you'd enjoy it more." His voice carefully matched to the volume of Tails' – as if he didn't want to break the serenity that had settled over the two – Sonic nodded.

The motion was almost unnoticeable in the darkness although the hedgehog was not even five feet away, which reminded him . . . "Sonic, why're we here? And please don't say what you've been repeating for the last thousand times."

Emerald irises twinkled mischievously, seemingly more bright when cast in the shadows of a moonless night. "What, 'just wait and see'?" he laughed, before a firm sky-blue glare silenced him. "Alright, fine. Actually, it should be starting any second now," Sonic continued, glancing away from Tails as his eyes flitted to the sky expectantly.

Tails ears flicked questioningly as he followed his friend's gaze, breath unconsciously held for whatever surprise Sonic was referring to.

**January 1, 12:00 A.M.**

Only when what ensued was an explosion of bright colors splattered across the crystal-clear sky did Tails remember what day it now is: New Year's Day. Truth be told, he had forgotten the end of the year trailed not so long after Christmas and the other seasonal holidays. It sure came by fast . . .

All the adventures he's had a blast partaking in, all the accomplishments he's had the satisfaction in saying that he did it, all the new relationships he's built and old ones he's fortified . . . it all happened in such a short time span, a one-inch thread in the fabric of time he would gladly reweave if given the chance.

He's never really taken the time to reflect over past events; well, now's the best time, if any.

And, not for the first time, Tails felt a surge of gratitude well up inside him. An appreciation that Sonic had paid such close attention to what _he_ had not: the apparent motive to spend the first minutes of the new year with _him_. Tails knew that if he had chosen one person to celebrate with, Sonic would've been his first choice too – although he would've used more tact while doing so.

Holidays or not, one does not simply wake Tails up in the middle of the night and expect to get away with it.

**January 1, 12:04 A.M.**

However, as he met the bubbly gaze of his best friend, Tails couldn't bear it in his heart to hold a grudge, so he supposed he could let this little slip-up slide, just this once.

Sonic held up his half-empty mug up to Tails, closing the distance halfway between them in a silent promise, a pact to share the following year together and make it a memorable one to come. "Cheers?" he asked, a small, sincere smile joining his features, the innocent gleaming in his eyes among them.

Tails replicated the action, his face mirroring Sonic's expression as an underlying sentimentality threatened to overtake his voice. "To this year – "

"– and many more," Sonic finished, the synchronicity between the two overcoming the distant claps of the fireworks lighting up the sky. The same very ones the two placidly commented on between the comfortable gaps of silence that took over as the light show continued.

Even hours after the last firework had shot off, the brothers stayed awake, their eyes drawn to the sky as they counted the numerous constellations overhead.

* * *

**Smokestep: **Been a while, eh? I apologize if either Sonic or Tails are out of character; hopefully, if they are, this little piece will help me get back into the swing of things, and the next story will be better. Also, I ought to note that this little one-shot was inspired by the Imagine Dragons song "Destination" (See Chorus Lyrics At Top Of Page).

Anyhow, enjoy your New Year's Day and remember that a new year always brings new opportunities with it!


End file.
